A vehicle notification apparatus in the related art is installed to a subject vehicle having a notification portion providing notification to an occupant of the vehicle, and the vehicle notification apparatus controls the notification portion to provide notification to the occupant. Patent Literature 1 discloses a safe driving assistance system including the vehicle notification apparatus. According to the disclosure, a determination is made with presence of a non-subject vehicle within a warning range as determination criteria, and determines whether to give a warning based on the determination result. When the presence of the non-subject vehicle is determined, a warning is given by displaying an image on a head-up display together with a sound from a speaker. In short, a warning is given according to a distance between the subject vehicle and the non-subject vehicle.